


Dare You

by honeyenoh



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyenoh/pseuds/honeyenoh
Summary: I love thee freely, as men strive for right.





	Dare You

我无拘无束地爱你， 如同为自由而奋争！*

多拉格恼怒地盯着任务报告的末尾，仿佛能从这一行字中看到萨博快活的微笑。哈库刚在他耳边喋喋不休了起码半小时有关萨博三番两次擅自行动且不带电话虫的英勇事迹，他翻了翻任务报告了解细节，萨博的另一个伟大壮举又跳到了他眼前。  
萨博不着边际的情诗让他恼火，自己无药可救的欢欣也同样让他厌倦。这种状态令他疲惫。  
他本打算对此视而不见，就像之前的无数次那样冷处理，希望用时间和距离浇灭年轻人的奇思妙想。  
显然这个策略不怎么成功。至少在这一年半的时间里完全没有奏效。  
他抬起头，决定先解决掉电话虫的问题，然而对方虔诚又无辜地看着他，带着年少时独有的情热和勃勃生机。每一个眨眼都似在他卑劣的身体内最隐秘、最敏感的弦上拨响一声。**

他把萨博留了下来，心神不定地去解他的领结，恍惚间有种正拆开礼物的错觉。  
这的确是命运送给他的最好赠礼，自打多拉格第一次见到那个孩子，他就知道这一点。  
略显青涩的身体从碍事的衣服中剥离出来，多拉格注视着对方线条分明的锁骨和小小的凹陷处，几乎无法移开视线。他把手放在萨博的肩胛骨上，掌心接触到的肌肤隐隐发热。  
“要继续吗？”多拉格听到自己的声音。  
现在停下还来得及，还可以让一切回归正轨。年轻人的爱都是见异思迁，不是发于真心的。***萨博才刚刚成年，还有漫长的人生，会不会在未来的某一天，悔恨此时的头昏脑热。

萨博怀疑多拉格看透了他的虚张声势。他曾经无数次幻想过对方的手指停留在自己身上，他对此充满期待并做了无数计划，可萨博没有想过会来得这么快。突如其来的梦想成真让他前所未有的紧张，半勃的性器又软了下去。  
他不知道是什么让对方突然改变了态度，不过他知道此时此刻后退意味着什么。萨博凑过去想索要一个亲吻，多拉格避开了这个无声的回答。

他们有过一个吻。  
不是蜻蜓点水般的碰触，也没有浓情蜜意的吸吮。可多拉格时不时就会想起，随之而来的是如鲠在喉的负罪感，吐不出来也咽不下去。  
当时他在萨博前面蹲了下去，检查对方有没有骨折。  
“没什么问题，“他握住萨博的小腿，做出判断，“睡一觉就能好了。”  
萨博坐在地上，定定地注视着他，抬起的眼睛里盛满了光。多拉格迟疑了一秒没有退开，那个年轻人已经凶猛地撞了过来。  
萨博的牙齿整齐，并不尖锐，他却在对方毫无章法、不顾一切的动作下被咬出了血。他措手不及，愣在那里，像是被厄洛斯的金箭所划伤。  
他不是躲不开，他是没有躲。  
他对此心知肚明。

一年后萨博再一次撞进他怀里，滚烫的脸颊贴在他的脖颈，颤抖的眼睑掩住了眼底跳动的火光。

萨博想要无限度地靠近对方。这个人被世界政府认定为世界最凶恶的罪犯，就算是革命军里的其他同伴也觉得首领不好接近。可多拉格带给他的从来都只有安心感。或许是把他从海里捞出来的吊桥效应，但感情可以心平气和地用理论来分析，却无法从容不迫地用学说去控制。  
多拉格的手缓慢地顺着他的脊椎向下描摹游走，手指细细抚摸过脊背的每一节骨节，几乎要探入到尾椎处。多拉格不是没有摸过他的后背，却是头一次以这么情色的方式来碰触。他被蕴含着的暗示意味弄得口干舌燥，连呼吸都要忘了。

多拉格没有收回手，他凝视着萨博，仔细观察对方的反应，尽力辨认对方的眼神。无论之前表现得有多么镇定，在他的视线下萨博显得笨拙又天真：身体僵硬，坐立难安，好似手脚都不知道往哪里放。他能感到萨博在他手下细微地颤动。隐秘的快意堆积在他的胸口，多拉格没有试着安抚对方让他放松下来，反而变本加厉地探进一根手指。

萨博喘息着适应，被打开的感觉没有他想象中那么疼。他去摸多拉格的手腕，对方骨节分明的手指就在他身体里这件事吸引了他全部注意力，让他不由自主地开始走神。奇异的满足感缓解了紧张僵硬的情绪，他逐渐放松下来，像黄油在面包上缓慢融化。  
多拉格又伸进一根手指，模仿着性交的动作深深浅浅地试探，可能是在找他的前列腺。  
找不到也无所谓，他已经得到了足够多。  
他努力配合多拉格的动作，直到某个地方被若有若无地擦过。只是不经意间划过敏感点，就让他无法克制地叫了出来。多拉格立即加快了抚慰的节奏，前所未有的快感接踵而至，有一团火几乎从小腹狂热地烧了起来。思考变得困难，他不知道如何应对才是正确方式，只能惊慌地叫对方的名字。  
仿佛那个名字是海中的浮木，是他的安全毯。

高潮来得猝不及防。  
萨博听到自己变了节奏的呼吸，断断续续的呻吟和狂乱无序的心跳，他也听到多拉格问道：“还要继续吗？”  
革命军首领的语气波澜不惊，眼睛却有些湿润，像是被深沉的欲望所折磨。这个人并不是无动于衷、坚不可摧。意识到这一点让萨博心满意足。  
当然要啊，萨博昏头胀脑地想，玉盘珍馐谁会只尝一口就停下呢。  
更何况他渴求了这么久这么久。  
他用膝盖磨蹭着多拉格半勃的性器，又热切地揽住他的脖子，咬住他的耳朵往里面吹了口气。  
哪怕此时此刻的言语太过多余，萨博依然肆无忌惮地开口：“想让你射在我脸上。”

………他不想继续了。  
萨博没有数自己射了几次，多拉格翻来覆去地操他，把他抱在怀里又把他按回床上。  
他们没再说什么话，萨博不确定对方在性爱中是否一贯如此寡言少语，不过他自己是除了被迫到极致的呻吟和请求外难以发出任何有意义的声音。  
他担心自己会死于脱水。萨博从来不知道自己身体里有那么多的水分：唾液、汗水、精液、甚至眼泪。  
他已经射不出来什么东西。多拉格不徐不疾地撞击他的敏感点，在他身后每一个动作都带来过于强烈的刺激，让他溃不成军，只能哆哆嗦嗦地痉挛。他的身体又酸又软，提不起力气，不得不手脚并用攀住罪魁祸首，随着对方起伏。  
直到牙齿和嘴唇贴上他的皮肤，含吮他的乳尖。稀薄的精液从前端淅淅沥沥地淌出，萨博哽咽着到达高潮。

终于结束了吗？萨博花了许久才从一片目眩神迷中重新找回自己。意识轻飘飘的，浮在空中般眩晕。他本想爬起来，身体却像被彻底拆解又被敷衍地拼接，沉重到无法用手肘支撑自己。  
多拉格把他重新压回床单里，在他腰下塞了个枕头，握住膝盖，亲了亲顶端。他茫然地看过去，像是意识不到对方打算做什么。  
他甚至来不及挣扎，高潮后的余韵还在他的身体里没有散尽，腰部都是麻的。多拉格自顾自地按住他的手腕，不允许他乱动。接着又低下头，彻底地把他含了进去。温热的舌头和口腔让萨博彻底失去了反抗的能力。肉体的欢愉始终如一，可他早就力倦神疲，没办法再一次硬起来。  
他事先了解过相关内容，有着足够的心理准备。可能会伴随着疼痛，他可以接受这一点。可萨博从没预料到会是这样。

他竭尽全力去抓多拉格的头发，在对方进一步把他含得更深前缴械投降。  
“我不要了，”他的嗓子哑得厉害，“我错了……”  
“真的不要了？”多拉格抬起头，故作疑惑，“这不是你一直想要的吗？”  
萨博可怜兮兮地看着他，眼睛再次泛起水汽，右侧脸颊还有被枕头压出来的红印，看着有些好笑。  
多拉格没有笑，他伸手摸了摸那块红印，轻声说：“不是说想让我射在你脸上吗？”  
萨博默不作声。  
于是多拉格继续问道：“哪里错了？”  
这个问题把他带回到了过去的训练课，精疲力尽后还要绞尽脑汁回答对方提出的每个问题，比如肌肉发力的技巧，躲避攻击的速度，肩膀与手腕的力度是否到位，好在下一次的练习里纠正自己的错误。  
“我下次会记得带电话虫。”萨博咬住嘴唇。  
“然后？”  
“我，”萨博停顿了一下才继续说，“我不该在任务报告上写情书。”  
“还有呢？”提问的声音低沉又温柔。多拉格的手从肩膀滑了下来，摩挲着他的腰。萨博无法控制地颤抖起来，不带任何情色意味的抚摸却是压倒他的最后一根稻草。  
他视线模糊，却固执地凝视对方，仿佛那里蕴含着所有他追寻的答案。  
“没有了！喜欢你又没有错！”

多拉格叹了口气，替萨博擦掉眼泪，指尖上的湿意让他不合时宜地心软，如同被水滴穿透的岩石。  
他对萨博寄予重望，并在萨博身上投注了太多的心血，或许比路飞还要多。他不知道自己的儿子什么时候换的牙，受过哪些伤，有没有想过他的父母。可他知道萨博留在革命军后偷偷哭过一次，知道他解救同伴失败后的沮丧和自责，知道他为了更多人的自由而做出的所有奋争。  
他自然也知道萨博喜欢他。爱是无法隐藏的真理。  
就像这世间的罪恶，无论在怎样的角落里滋生，温床中壮大，最终都会暴露在日光下。既不能被谎言粉饰，也无法被强权掩盖。  
萨博的爱不假思索，恐怕他自己的罪恶也无法隐藏。如果他的嘴唇紧闭，他的指尖会说话，甚至他身上的每个毛孔都会背叛他。****

萨博脸上的泪痕还没有干，湿漉漉的睫毛依然无法掩盖热烈执着的光芒。多拉格无法再对此视而不见，却也无法泰然自若与之对视。  
萨博当然没有错，他也不应该承受这些。是多拉格自己做的太过分了，他并没有想象中的那么克制，也没有理所当然的游刃有余。  
他迟疑着把手放到萨博头顶，试图把四处乱翘的头发按下去，近乎柔软地说：“别哭了，我们不做了。”  
“你都不肯亲我。”萨博委委屈屈地小声嘟囔，口齿不清地抱怨。  
怎么这么能撒娇啊，多拉格头痛地想。在荒谬、尴尬、后悔、羞愧和被汹涌爱意击中的茫然这些林林种种的情绪交织中，最终占据上风的是尘埃落定后的平静。  
他嘴里还残留着对方精液的腥咸味道，但他乐意满足萨博这个要求。他低下头，离萨博更近了一点，比今晚的任何距离都近，近到让他们的鼻尖碰到。  
而萨博仰着脸，接受了这个迟到的吻。

 

*原句是伊丽莎白·布朗宁的I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
**洛丽塔  
***罗密欧与朱丽叶  
****弗洛伊德


End file.
